I really love you
by Dragi
Summary: Its about heartbroken and that I'm not good at summary so just read it. its a little Kouzumi but its a Takouji story or you can say what you think it is. R&R discontinued
1. prologue

I really love you.  
  
By dragi.  
  
' ' Is thoughts  
  
" " Is talking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya was on his way to Kouji and he was also heartbroken. When they come home from the digital world Kouji and Izumi had told their love for each other's. Takuya looked at the gift he had buy for all the money he had. It was a heart gold necklace and on the heart was the symbol of light that Kouji's spirit had and inside the heart was a picture of him and Kouji.  
  
(Takuya's pov)  
  
'I hope Kouji will like the present' I was walking on the street toward Kouji's house. When I come to Kouji's house I saw them in the window Kouji and Izumi kissing. I stood there and tears where falling down my cheeks. 'I'm glad I took that promise last time and I'm really sorry for you to' ' I hope you will not hate me for this Kouji I really do but I did this for you. You have to understand I did this so you could live and now I have to do what I promise since you are alive or he will come and kill you and no one can stop him.' 'I hope you will forgive me Kouji I really do.'  
  
(End off Takuya's pov)  
  
Takuya walked slowly toward the house door. He lay the gift before the door knock some times and run so fast he can away.  
  
Kouji comes and open the door he looked around then his eyes fall on the present on the ground. "What's this?" he asked and pick up the present.  
  
"What is what?" asked Izumi as she come to him.  
  
"Its a present but I dont know from who." Said Kouji.  
  
"Hey maybe that will answer you who it is from as Izumi pointed at a paper on the ground.  
  
"Yea." Said Kouji and took it up and he read what stand on the paper.  
  
"Kouji who is it from?" asked Izumi.  
  
"Well I dont know all I know is that I shall read this paper alone and open the gift when I'm alone then I will get the answer." Said Kouji.  
  
"Well I need to go home now bye." Said Izumi and kissed him on the lips and run away.  
  
Kouji walked inside with the present and the paper he walked up to his room and when he sits down in the chair and then read the letter he got.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Dear Kouji.  
  
Hope you dont get mad at me off what I will do and what I will say to you through this letter. But you have to understand I did this because I wanted you to live if I dont or if I did not make that promise you would be dead. I will not tell you who or what that promis is because I fell its better that way. And you have to know I love you every since I first meet you and I did not have the courage to tell you so I'm really sorry it has to be this way. You or any others will see me again I gave my life so you could live and now it's my time to take farewell. I hope you are not mad at me. I am really sad if I upset you or something the only thing I want is you to be happy so I hope you and Izumi will have a great time together. And dont do anything stupid like I did okay then I would be really upset. You have ever been the one I love. I have always hid it when I was around you guys no one knows about my crush on you. Please forgive me. Good bye Kouji Minamoto I will never forget you and please dont forget me please. And I think my life will get better I dont like to live heartbroken longer its hard I feel like I dont live any longer so I Hope you will have a wonderful life and maybe we can meet each other one time. Goodbye forever.  
  
Love Takuya.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tears where falling down from Kouji's cheeks.  
  
"Why did you do this Takuya I did not know that you was in love with me thats why I'm together with Izumi so I dont want to live in sadness. Oh Takuya please forgive me where ever you are." Then Kouji puch the gift off the table.  
  
Kouji took the gift up and open it when he saw what was inside he felt more tears falls down. It was a gold necklace with a picture off him and Takuya in it.  
  
"I promise never to forget you Takuya you was my first crush to."  
  
Kouji walked to his bed and lie down on it and he cried to sleep with the necklace in hand. The End.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I dont know if its the end. I dont know if I shall write more off it I will see if it is someone who really want me to write more off it okay. I wrote this story because over a year soon one and a half I lost some one close to me and he gave me something before he died so I wrote this off the thought off him. I really miss him but life has to og on. So if some one want me to ceep on this story then review and tell me okay.  
  
Love dragi 


	2. Takuya with Strabimon

I dont owe Digimon.  
  
I really love you.  
  
Takuya with Strabimon  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya was walking into a trailmon and then he took one last glance off what he could see off the real world that just was the terminal. Then the trailmon start going.  
  
"Goodbye Kouji Minamoto." He said and then with a flash he was in the new digital world.  
  
While he was sitting in the trailmon looking out the window, tears where falling down from his eyes he miss Kouji so much but he new that if he did not Kouji would be killed and his family and he did not want that.  
  
Then he heard Trailmon's voice that said it was the stop and that he has to go out. He did as he was told and waited for that digimon he made the promis to, to come.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the real world Kouji was running toward Takuya's house when he got there he was gone. Kouji had been every where he new Takuya like to be in the real world.  
  
Kouichi and the others were helping him. Izumi was not mad at Kouji she had understood him what Takuya meant to him so that was okay to her.  
  
"Have any off you found him?" asked Kouji but they all said no.  
  
"We have to find him. Let's ceep looking." Said Kouji and start to run again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back to the digital world where Takuya is waiting.  
  
Takuya was still waiting. He was looking up to the stars and thought off all the memories from the years and then he heard footsteps that were coming toward him. He looked toward the digimon he could not see who it was because it was to dark. He stopped and Takuya just sat still and did not move. He did not even know who this was. When he walked a little closer Takuya saw the digimon he had made the promis to. He grinned evilly to Takuya that make him shiver a little. He was a human-wolf you could say he had a wolf face he was wearing white pants wit black belts around some places on his pants and one belt on each off his foots. If it had not been for the pants and the gloves with claws he would look like a wolf walking on two paws. His name was Strabimon.  
  
"I see you have come, sorry for ceep you waiting." He said and smiled evilly to Takuya and walked up to him and then he took his arm and with a harsh yank and then dragged Takuya with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Takuya who was struggling against Strabimon's grip on his arm.  
  
"You will see and stop struggling it will not help you." he answers in a mad voice.  
  
Takuya did not have any choice then to walk fast with Strabimon since he had tight his grip on his arm. When they come to a new terminal they enter a trailmon. When they entered the trailmon, Strabimon puch Takuya into one off the seats and took out a rope from his pocket. Takuya tried to past Strabimon but he took one foot on his stomach so he could not get up from where he sit. He then took Takuya's arms and used the rope to tie them together. And when he was done he let go off Takuya's arms.  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Takuya and tried to get the rope off his hands.  
  
"I said you would see but for now you can take a nap." He said and took a damp cloth over Takuya's mouth and nose. Takuya tried to move his head to get it off but Strabimon was not in mode for that so he took his arm on Takuya's' head. He looked that Takuya slowly closes his eyes then he felt Takuya's head was limp so he let go and lie Takuya down and walked on the other end off the seat and sits down. He looked at Takuya's sleeping form and smiled evilly again and then he closes his eyes to take a nap by himself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the real world Kouji was still looking for Takuya. But right now he was sitting against a tree and looked up to the stars with tears in his eyes.  
  
(Kouji's pov)  
  
'So stupid I am if it was not for me Takuya would be in my arms.' I saw Kouichi walked toward me and sit down right beside me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked in my cold voice.  
  
"Kouji dont worry we find him." Kouichi said to me.  
  
"But how can I stop worry when it's my fault that Takuya is gone." I yelled toward my brother. He looked hurt and it then hit me what I have done. Kouichi was just trying to comfort me and I just yelling at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouichi I'm just so worried about Takuya." I said and let my tears fall down. I felt my brother took me in a comfortable hug and I leant my head against his shoulder.  
  
"Dont worry Kouji we find him and then you tell him that you love him to." Kouichi said to me and it did make me feel better to. 'Where-ever you are Takuya I find you even if it take me years I will find you." Said  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What will Strabimon with Takuya and will the others find Takuya? To find out you have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
Hey I will continue this story. But I was wondering what couples I will have here you see what couples I have thought then you have to vote for them you will that shall be together.  
  
StrabiTakuya  
  
Takouji  
  
FlaStrabi  
  
Tazumi  
  
Kozumi  
  
Kouzumi  
  
Junzumi  
  
If it is some one off those couples you really want then tell me okay. And the next one will be longer to.  
  
KellyQ: I will continue this story and I'm happy that you like it. Thanks for the review.  
  
wand3ringspirit: hey thanks for the review. And I will write more off this one.  
  
And every one Please review. More reviews faster will the other chapter come.  
  
So review please,  
  
KellyQ: 


	3. What do you want with me?

I dont owe digimon  
  
I really love you.  
  
What do you want with me?  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya woke up on a black bed. He looked around he was in an little room and his clothes was hanging on a chair his hat and goggles was on a little desk beside the bed and the walls was red like fire and on a table with a mirror was it a note to Takuya. Takuya got up from the bed and took up the note and read it.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤( )¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Hello Takuya Kanbara  
  
Welcome to my home this room will be yours and the door is close so you will not get out off this room. I will come up with food to you later, so dont worry about food. I hope you will like you here in your new home.  
  
Love Strabimon.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤( )¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya let go off the note and walked to the bed he lay down and thought off his memories again from the real world.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kouji was thinking off where Takuya could have gone. His parents have now called the police since Takuya was now gone and now the police was also looking for Takuya.  
  
Then it hit Kouji where he thought Takuya could be since Takuya said no one would see him again it had to be the digital world.  
  
Kouji run down the street and toward Kouichi's house to tell him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya was still lying on the bed. Then he heard some knock on the door and it open. Strabimon walked in with some food. He put the food on the table and then he turned his face to Takuya.  
  
"So have you sleep good?" he asked nicely toward Takuya.  
  
"Yea but when can you tell me what you want with me?" asked Takuya.  
  
"What I want from you are company. I have lived alone over million's off years so I want company. I have walked around the digital world to find one that could ceep me with company. And when I saw your group I hold an eye on every one off you and then I found the perfect one to ceep me with company was you. But I new you would never just come with me and be with me to ceep me with company so I took the perfect time when your friend was about to die that I could make a promis with you. That's the whole story. I leave you alone for a while I come back later." He said and walked out and closed the door. Leave Takuya behind.  
  
Takuya just looked at the food.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Strabimon was walking toward his own room.  
  
"I have to find that firecrystal if I ever want my little brother back." Strabimon told himself and walked into his room.  
  
When he come in his room he had many paper on his desk. His room was blue and he had the same things as Takuya just that his bed was white. He walked over to his desk and took up a map over the Dark Continent. Then he walked out he took one last glanced at the map then he walked to another room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki were sitting in the Terminal to the digital world waiting for a trailmon to come.  
  
"When do you think a trailmon will come Kouji?" asked Izumi.  
  
"How can I know?" said Kouji back.  
  
"Well it was your idea." Said Izumi.  
  
"Hey there comes a trailmon now." Said Tomoki when Darktrailmon come.  
  
Kouji run up to Darktrailmon.  
  
"Hey could you drive us to the digital world?" asked Kouji.  
  
"That's what I'm here for what did you think I was here for?" said Darktrailmon and open the doors so they could come in.  
  
"Great." Said Kouji and all off them walked in Darktrailmon.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know this one is short but I will try and get the other one longer. What do Strabimon mean with get his little brother back with the firecrystal? Will Kouji and the others find Takuya? To find out you have to read the next chapter.  
  
I have some more Ideas to couples but please Tell me what couples you want and write that on the review and then I will have that as couples.  
  
StrabimonxTakuya: 0  
  
TakuyaxKouji: 1  
  
FlamonxStrabimon: 0  
  
KoujixFlamon: 0  
  
TakuyaxIzumi: 0  
  
KoujizIzumi: 0  
  
KouichixIzumi: 0  
  
JunpeixIzumi: 1  
  
JunpeixKouichi: 0  
  
And to them who have review.  
  
KellyQ: That's cool. And thank you that you have said who I can have as couples and thanks for the review.  
  
crescente newedes: thank you so much and I will continue this story dont worry.  
  
And every one please review please. 


	4. The dream

I dont owe digimon  
  
I really love you.  
  
The dream.  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya was lying on the bed and was thinking about what Strabimon had told him early this morning if it was that. Then he heard the door open and Strabimon come in again. "What do you want now?" asked Takuya. But Strabimon walked closer to Takuya. When Takuya was about to sit up Strabimon took action fast and held Takuya down by his shoulders with his hands and walked on top off him. Strabimon leaned slowly toward Takuya's face that made Takuya to shiver a bit. When Strabimon was as close that his nose tip touch Takuya's nose tip Takuya just stared up in Strabimon's eyes in shock.  
  
"What do you want." Asked Takuya and was still stared at Strabimon's eyes. He just smiled down to Takuya. When Takuya open his mouth to say something again Strabimon took and kissed Takuya and slid his tongue in Takuya's mouth. 'This is just so good feeling.' Thought Strabimon as he explored Takuya's mouth with his tongue. Takuya begin to struggle to get Strabimon's tongue out off his mouth and his body off his. But Strabimon was too strong for him so he could not do anything then let Strabimon do, as he wanted. Takuya start to whimper and he begin to need oxygen. When Strabimon lifted his head up to let Takuya to breathe. Takuya gasped heavily.  
  
Takuya looked up to Strabimon in fear.  
  
"What is it. Dont you enjoy it?" asked Strabimon and smirked toward Takuya. Takuya just shock his head as no. Strabimon begin to lick Takuya's neck that made Takuya shiver a little more and whimper. While Strabimon licked the one side off Takuya's neck he took both his hands off Takuya's shoulders and gabbed his writs and took them over Takuya's head and held them down there with one hand. With the other one he took up a handcuff and took them on Takuya's hands so he was chained to the bed.  
  
"What are you doing." Takuya asked in fear.  
  
"Just take it easy and you will not get hurt." Said Strabimon he first took a cloth and put it in Takuya's mouth to ceep him from talking then he begins to suck on the side off Takuya's neck. Takuya had tears falling down his checks and start whimper. When Strabimon had sucked on that place for a little while he open his eyes and saw tears falling down Takuya's checks. He lifted his head and looked in Takuya's eyes and saw how frighten he was. He stopped and walked off Takuya. Takuya watched him go off him and felt that he had gone off him. Strabimon took the cloth out off his mouth and take off the handcuffs from Takuya's hands.  
  
"Sleep for a while. I come back later with food." Strabimon told Takuya and walked out. Takuya was still crying off what Strabimon had done.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kouji and the others were sitting in the trailmon waiting for it to stop soon.  
  
Then Kouji start to dream.  
  
(In Kouji's dream.)  
  
Kouji was standing in a big opening in the digital world. Before him he saw three digimon. The first one was Ancientgarurumon the other one was Ancientgreymon, the last one he saw looked like a where wolf with Lobomon's pants. It looked like Ancientgreymon was giving birth. Kouji looked at the little were wolf and so how intense he looked at the Ancientgreymon and how sad look Ancientgarurumon had. When he looked little closer the child was about to come out, when the head comes out, Kouji heard crying the long way then he saw Ancientgarurumon pull it out and in his hands a little red digimon was in his hands. That digimon had red pants with a black belt with the symbol off fire on the medallion that was on his belt, fire red tail, red long hair with to flat horn on the top off the head. He had marks on that digimon's body and his fur was redbrown. Kouji looked at how the three others looked happily at the little new born digimon. Ancientgarurumon put the little red digimon down so the little were wolf could play with him. They played happily together to the sky turned dark in no time before their eyes. A dark figure was over them in the sky, Ancientgarurumon and Ancientgreymon stood protective in front off the two little digimon.  
  
"Mom dad" yelled the little were wolf.  
  
"Strabimon take your little brother to safety we fight him." Said Ancientgreymon and then both Ancientgreymon and Ancientgarurumon begin to attack. But the digimon just used one attack and they where sent back. Strabimon stood before his new born brother and would take any attack for his little brother.  
  
"Leave my little brother alone." Shouted Strabimon to the digimon.  
  
The digimon just laught and sent a red beam toward his little brother but Strabimon puch his little brother away and took the hit. His digicode appeared the digimon took it. Strabimon's little brother looked toward the digimon with hate in his eyes for what he had don to his big brother and parents and with a strong beam that he fired from his body deleted the digimon for ever since the beam destroyed the digimon's digicode.  
  
(End off Kouji's dream.)  
  
Kouji jolts awake and looked around the room and saw he was back in the trailmon with his friends and twin brother.  
  
"Kouji is something wrong?" asked Kouichi since he was the only one awake.  
  
"I got a dream and it felt so real." Said Kouji and thought off that dream he just had.  
  
"What was it about?" asked Kouichi in a worried voice.  
  
"Well I was in the digital world and before me was Ancientgarurumon, Ancientgreymon and a little digimon that was named Strabimon. Ancientgreymon gave birth and a little fire digimon come to. Then an evil digimon come he beat both Ancientgreymon and Ancientgarurumon. Then he walked to take the little new born digimon and Strabimon. Strabimon sacrifice his life for his little brother and then his little brother got angry and fired a beam and destroyed the digimon for good then I woke up." Said Kouji  
  
"That was exciting maybe we can ask Bokomon about it if we meet him." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Yea." Said Kouji and looked through the window when the trailmon just stop and all the kids fall on the ground.  
  
"I think this was our stop." Said Tomoki as the doors open.  
  
They all walked out and when they where out the Trailmon drove away.  
  
Then they saw two digimon run toward them and it was none other then Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"Hey Bokomon Neemon." Shouted Izumi.  
  
When Bokomon come to the others he stopped before them.  
  
"Ophanimon have sent us because she new you would come back for something." Said Bokomon.  
  
"Yea we are her to get Takuya back." Said Kouji.  
  
"What is Takuya here?" asked Bokomon.  
  
"Yea he had made a promise and the only place he can go without somebody find him is the digital world." Said Kouji.  
  
"He what?" said Bokomon.  
  
"Yea but Bokomon I have to ask you a questen." Said Kouji.  
  
"Lets take it later we are here to bring you to Ophanimon so you could ask here any questen as you want." Said Bokomon.  
  
"Okay. Let's go then." Said Izumi and they all start to walk toward Ophanimon's castle.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Here is chapter 4. Hope you like it. Sorry that I'm little late to update but it is because off school. I got many home works. But I do it when I have time.  
  
The couples.  
  
StrabimonxTakuya: 0  
  
TakuyaxKouji: 3  
  
FlamonxStrabimon: 2  
  
KoujixFlamon: 0  
  
TakuyaxIzumi: 0  
  
KoujizIzumi: 0  
  
KouichixIzumi: 0  
  
JunpeixIzumi: 1  
  
JunpeixKouichi: 1  
  
And this is the last time you can vote for couples and then I will write it after wish that I have got.  
  
For those who have review.  
  
Yami Honno134: Thanks for that you like my story. I like yours to. And the couples you want is on the vote list. And thanks for the review.  
  
Anime Writer2: I have done what you told me now. But the first one I gave out I had forget to edit it. Heh ups. But I hope you like this one better. And thanks for the review.  
  
crescente nuwedes: I have update it now and I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the review.  
  
NetRover: Thanks. I have updated now. Hope you like the chapter. And I like you're Story "Two Can Make A Difference" That is one off my favourite. And thank you so much for the review.  
  
And I hope you all like this chapter. And PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE. 


	5. Passion of love and friendship

I really love you.  
  
Chapter 5: Passion of love and Friendship  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya had fall asleep off crying. Strabimon walked in to the room with the food he had promised to come up with. He looked at Takuya's sleeping body. Strabimon wanted to kiss Takuya but he new he would scared him more and since he was asleep he would never go to sleep anymore. He looked at Takuya more. He walked to his desk and put the food there. He took one hand and strokes Takuya's cheek and then walked out.  
  
****************  
  
Strabimon walked toward his room. When he walked in his room he took up a map and walked out.  
  
****************  
  
Kouji and the others had come to Ophanimon's castle and was about to enter in when Ophanimon come.  
  
"Hello kids nice to see you again." Said Ophanimon.  
  
"Hey Ophanimon it's nice to see you to. Can you tell me where Takuya is if you know?" asked Kouji.  
  
"I dont know Kouji. I'm sorry but you have to get a crystal that is called the firecrystal before the digimon that is after that crystal. The digimon who is after it is said to have the living thing that is supposed to be Flamon who is the child off Ancientgreymon and Ancientgarurumon." Said Ophanimon.  
  
"Hey my dream that was about that Ancientgreymon gave birth and out come a little fire digimon and on the end he fire a strong beam that deleted the digimon forever." Said Kouji  
  
"That's why every one is after Flamon that's why he had been hide in an secret place to one finally found out who he was and no one ever know then the only digimon that knows who it is have him now." Said Ophanimon  
  
"So we need to get the crystal before that digimon get it." Asked Junpei.  
  
"Yes and get that living thing from the digimon who has him." Said Ophanimon.  
  
"Okay but we are going to look for Takuya to," said Kouji and start walking away.  
  
"Kouji wait dont you want to rest first before you go?" asked Ophanimon.  
  
"I dont have time for that the other's can I go alone for find him goodbye." Said Kouji and evolved to Kendogarurumon and run fast away before anyone can say something.  
  
****************  
  
Strabimon was walking in the Dark Continent for finding the firecrystal.  
  
"I need to find it if I will have him back." Strabimon told himself and walked around to find the crystal.  
  
****************  
  
Kendogarurumon had come to the Dark Continent since something told him to go there. He walked around to he saw Strabimon he walked a little closer to he hear the digimon talk about the firecrystal.  
  
"So you are the digimon who is after the firecrystal." Said Kendogarurumon and scared Strabimon but he come fast over it.  
  
"So what. You dont have anything with it." Shouted Strabimon back.  
  
"I'm sent to get the firecrystal before you get it." Shouted Kendogarurumon back.  
  
"Well I won't let you." Said Strabimon.  
  
They both were standing in a fighting position.  
  
Strabimon run toward Kendogarurumon but he just leaped away when Strabimon was about to hit him with his claws.  
  
Kendogarurumon sent a beam toward Strabimon but he jumps away. He then just disappears before Kendogarurumon.  
  
While Kendogarurumon was looking around for Strabimon unknown to him Strabimon was sneaking up to him. When Kendogarurumon had his back against Strabimon, Strabimon used his Light Nail attack on Kendogarurumon turned him back to human. Then Strabimon kicked him in the head and Kouji drifted to darkness. Strabimon took Kouji with him and walked home.  
  
****************  
  
Takuya begin to waken after he had sleeps for a while.  
  
Takuya looked around and hoped he had dreamed but found fast out that he had not.  
  
"Why Strabimon did you do this to me." Said Takuya. But Takuya did not know that Strabimon was just outside and hear what he said.  
  
"I'm sorry Takuya I did not know what I where doing I'm sorry." Said Strabimon to himself and walked away from the door.  
  
Strabimon walked down a room in his home when he come down in a cage Kouji was in uncurious after the battle. He grinned at him.  
  
"You will not have my Takuya for you're self." He said and walked out.  
  
When he got up he turned toward the exit and begin on new to find that firecrystal.  
  
****************  
  
The others where becoming worried, and the Digital-world was a big place. 'We'll have to try,' Kouichi thought with a frown.  
  
"Find anything?" Tomoki shouted up to Zephyrmon.  
  
They had planed to leave and look for Kouji as soon as he took off running; though hope was starting to become very thin after looking for two hours of looking with no clues or sign.  
  
"Can't we eat," Beetlemon whined slightly as and Zephyrmon landed on the ground, transforming into himself, "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Come to mention it. I'm getting a little hungry my self."  
  
"All right, we'll have a little something to eat."  
  
**************************************  
  
Kouji slowly regained conscious feeling a stinging sensation through his back. Slowly opening his eyes, the dark haired boy noticed that he ... in all places ... a cage. 'I've got to get out of here and find the firecrystal,' he though sitting up slowly.  
  
"I wouldn't move quite yet." Came a voice.  
  
Kouji slowly turned his head to see Strabimon standing partly in the shadows, an evil twisted smirk on his face.  
  
"You shouldn't have come," Strabimon said walking up, "you should've just stayed home. It would have saved you a lot of humiliation and me wasting my time on you."  
  
"Then just let me go so I wont wasting you're time." Kouji said try to find a way to get out.  
  
"You dont understand do you." Said Strabimon and had an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"What do you mean." Said Kouji back and glared at Strabimon.  
  
"You come here to get Takuya back but he is mine now." Said Strabimon in his cold voice.  
  
"So it was you. You let Takuya go now." Koji yelled to Strabimon.  
  
"Yes he said he would give himself to me if I bring you back to life." Strabimon said. And Kouji just stared at him in shock.  
  
"What do you mean by bring me back to life." Said Kouji still in shock.  
  
"Well after the battle Takuya was the only one who was woken the others was uncurious and you where dead. Takuya where crying over you because he loved you with all his heart and he said he would do anything and then I asked if I bring you back to life he stayed to me his whole life. But I said he could go home and be with his parents and you for a little then I would call him when he had to come. And he did or else I would come and kill you and his family for not ceep the promise but he did and no one die just you will get torture from me." Said Strabimon but then his ears hear Takuya had walked out the room since he forgot to close the door. He run fast ups the stares.  
  
Takuya had come out off room and was looking around for a way out.  
  
While he was walking he come to a door when he open it he backed away in frighten before him stands Strabimon.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just hungry so I was looking for the kitchen for food." Takuya said in his frighten voice.  
  
"Well let me show you but next time call me I have put a phone there that just can call to mine." Strabimon said and took Takuya's arm and drag him with him to the kitchen.  
  
When they come to the kitchen Strabimon just puch Takuya on a chair and took a rope and tied him fast to the chair. Takuya looked at Strabimon with his frighten eyes.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" asked Strabimon. "Just make something." Said Takuya.  
  
Strabimon found some meetapples and begin to cook them. He was a good cook. When it was finish he had put salad around it.  
  
"Here you go." He said and places the food right on the table where Takuya sat. Then he walked out.  
  
Takuya sat there and eat his food. After a while he heard struggling off a person he knew to well he turned around and saw Strabimon come with Kouji toward the kitchen.  
  
"Dont say a word Takuya before I have got him on the chair." Strabimon said in a mad voice.  
  
Takuya did not say a word he saw that Kouji's hands was tied together and he had a cloth that was tied around his mouth.  
  
Strabimon puch him harder then he did to Takuya to the chair and the rope tighter.  
  
"I thought you said you had told him that you where mine now." Said Strabimon in his angry voice.  
  
Takuya did not know what to say he just looked at Kouji then to Strabimon.  
  
"I'm sorry Strabimon but please dont hurt him I promise that I will stay to you my whole life." Takuya said with tears in the pain.  
  
"I hate myself." Said Strabimon that make both Takuya and Kouji confused.  
  
"But I'm sorry to say this Kouji but I have found the fire crystal." Strabimon smirked and showed him the crystal.  
  
"What is it so special about it?" asked Takuya who did not new anything about it.  
  
"Oh you dont know yet but this crystal will turn you into one I really miss and then when you are turned to him he is back in my hands." Said Strabimon. Takuya's eyes widen in shock off what Strabimon said.  
  
"You can't do that to me." Said Takuya.  
  
"Why not." Said Strabimon in his cold voice.  
  
"Because, because you cant force me to turn into that thing you are talking about." Said Takuya in his frighten voice.  
  
"I dont care I have miss him for many years and I wont let anyone stop me." Said Strabimon.  
  
Strabimon tightened his grip on the firecrystal as he walked up to Takuya, holding right in front of his chest. It started to glow, sinking into Takuya's skin causing him to cry out in pain. The blinding flash was so great, Strabimon covered his face with his hands while Kouji turned his head keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Once it was safe to see, there in Takuya's place was Flamon. Strabimon's face lit up with joy, stepped up; he untied his brother. The first thing Flamon did was look at Strabimon with confusion. This caused confusion with Strabimon.  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
  
Kouji just sat there feeling as though his heart was cut in two. His love. His everything was now a Digimon with no memory of nothing.  
  
"I'm ... your brother, Strabimon."  
  
He looked harder at Strabimon before Flamon's face lit up and flung himself the wolf like Digimon. They both went crashing to the ground and started to lick his face. Strabimon giggled and wrapped his arms around his brother holding him close. He then looked back at Kouji with a dark smile on his face.  
  
The dark haired boy turned his head as face turned dark, shaking a little. Flamon turned his head and looked at the human and tilted his as if he was trying to remember. Then his large green/yellow eyes widen *Tell me something. It's obvious that you don't care about your self...but promise me that the others won't get hurt? Because if you can't-you mind as well go home now 'cause I will not let you risk their lives!*.  
  
Kouji felt as though someone was looking at. He looked up to see nothing but slight pain in Flamon's eyes. They both looked at each other for a moment causing Strabimon's eyes to show nothing but anger, hate and jealousy.  
  
Flamon got up and started to walk toward Kouji, only to have a hand on his shoulder. The fire Digimon turned his head to see Strabimon shake his head.  
  
"You should stay away from that human." Strabimon started, "He'll hurt you."  
  
Nothing but anger started to grow with in Kouji; though, there was not much he could to but glar at Strabimon with nothing but pure hate.  
  
"You must be tired," Strabimon said pulling his brother out of the room seeing that Flamon was still looking at Kouji, "I wouldn't worry about him. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt us."  
  
By that point, they both walked out closing the door behind them leaving Kouji sitting there.  
  
*************  
  
"I don't get it," Junpei said, "where could they be? I mean. We tried everything on how we could find Kouji and Takuya."  
  
"But we can't just give up." Tomoki said feeling as though hope was starting thin out.  
  
"I know that," Junpei responded again, "we did all we could do to find them."  
  
Kouichi just sighed and looked the other way. 'Brother, where are you?'  
  
****************  
  
Flamon lay there next to his brother who was curled up. The fire digimon couldn't sleep though. His mind was on the dark hared human. Making up his mind, Flamon got out of bed and creep out to find the dark haired human.  
  
Once he was down the hallway, he sniffed the air and found human sent. Running up, he came to a door and opened it. There in the middle of the floor in a cage was Kouji. Flamon's eyes widen as he run up on all fours. He reached in and touched Kouji on the hand pulled back only to have his elbow smacked in the prossess, causing him to help in slight pain.  
  
Kouji slowly opened his eyes to see Flamon rubbing his elbow ...  
  
"Flamon!"  
  
The shout caused the two to jump a little. Flamon turned his head to see nothing then an angry looking Strabimon.  
  
"I told you to stay away from him .."  
  
Flamon shook his head, walked over to the bare, reached his hand toward Kouji. Before the dark haired boy could touch his hand, Flamon pulled his hand back having his elbow lightly touch the bare.  
  
"So that's what happened. Still. I don't want you ever to see this human again!"  
  
Flamon shocks his head as no. And then he looked into Kouji's eyes and then he got a flash back.  
  
His whole life as a human was flashing through his mind. Then Flamon turned around and looked at Strabimon  
  
"I want to be with both off you." Said Flamon that got both Kouji and Strabimon to look at Flamon.  
  
"Why do you want to be with both off us?" asked Strabimon.  
  
"I like you both I love him and I love you as my big brother. Do you understand Strabi?" asked Flamon.  
  
"But I want you for my self and no human." Said Strabimon and begin to get a little angry.  
  
"Strabimon why are you so much against humans?" asked Flamon  
  
"They took you from me." Said Strabimon.  
  
"No they didn't our mother and father sent me there so I was safe from the evil digimon here." Said Flamon and stood protective in front off the cage Kouji was in.  
  
Strabimon stood still and looked at Flamon.  
  
"Please can you help me so I can be in my human form then you can come with me and live with me home in the real world?" asked Flamon.  
  
"But this is our real home." Said Strabimon.  
  
"But I miss my human family Strabimon and I have lived in the human world really long but can't you come with me and live there in the same house I live in and be with me the whole day and night." Said Flamon and tried to get Strabimon to say yes.  
  
Flamon walked over to his brother who was looking at the ground and then he took and held around Strabimon and laid his head against his chest.  
  
"Please Strabimon I want to be with both my family." Said Flamon and gave adorable puppy dogs eyes to Strabimon that he could never say any no to.  
  
"Okay just if you are with me in the real world alone one day in the week that you are just in you're Flamon form and that I can just call you Flamon. And when its something I dont like then you listen to me okay." Said Strabimon. Flamon smiled toward him and gave a nod and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Can you let Kouji out off the cage and learn me to me how I change to my human form?" asked Flamon.  
  
"Of course but remember what I said." Said Strabimon and let Kouji out off the cage.  
  
Then they all three walked out off the cage.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry that it have taken time to update but that's because I have been working on other story's to so here you have chapter 5 and it's much longer then the others so I hope the waiting was worth it. And please review please.  
  
KellyQ: Hey thank you for all the help it really helped me allot. And thank you so much for the review. And here you have more hope you like it.  
  
Kumori Sakusha: And it will be a Takouji and Strabimon x Flamon Brotherly love. 


	6. Going home

I really love you.  
  
Chapter 6: Going home  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Strabimon was getting something that he wanted to take with him to the Real world.  
  
He found an old picture that was taken before he lost his whole family. The picture was off him, Flamon and all the legendary digimon.  
  
Then he heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Flamon come in.  
  
"Want do you want little brother?" asked Strabimon.  
  
"Just wanting to see if you where okay." Said Flamon and walked on all four to Strabimon.  
  
"I'm okay. Why are you not with the human you love?" asked Strabimon.  
  
"Strabimon are you jealous or something? I'm love you just as much I love Kouji." Said Flamon and stared at Strabimon.  
  
"No just wondering." Said Strabimon and put the picture in his bag and took it ova his shoulder, then he and Flamon walked out to meet Kouji outside.  
  
When they come out they saw Kouji who had evolved to Lobomon.  
  
"So are we ready?" asked Lobomon.  
  
"Yea but I hope you can run fast in that body." Said Strabimon and grinned evilly at Kouji.  
  
"Yes I can dont worry." Said Kouji and grinned back to Strabimon.  
  
Flamon looked at both off them in confusion.  
  
"Let's go Flamon." Said Strabimon and they all begin to run in full speed.  
  
*************  
  
Koichi and the others were still looking for Kouji and Takuya. When they where about to stop they saw two new digimon and Lobomon running toward them.  
  
"Hey look its Lobomon but who are the others?" asked Tomoki.  
  
"I dont know but I think we find out soon." Said Kouichi.  
  
Lobomon, Flamon and Strabimon had come up to them he had D-evolved.  
  
"Hey Kouji where have you been we have been looking all over for you and Takuya." Said Kouichi and smiled to his Brother.  
  
"He have been captured by me but Flamon wanted me to free him and that we shall go to the real world." Said Strabimon in a cold voice.  
  
"Wow he really reminds me the first time we meet Kouji." Said Junpei.  
  
"Please stop it I want to go home." Said Flamon  
  
Every one except Kouji and Strabimon looked at Flamon.  
  
"Oh I forgot Takuya is Flamon who is Strabimon's little brother from the past, so now we all shall go back to the real world do you come?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Takuya is that you?" asked Tomoki then with a flash off light Takuya where standing where Flamon had been standing.  
  
"Yea but Strabimon had to learn me how I could change back to human again after that fire crystal he used on me." Said Takuya and turned back to Flamon.  
  
"Cool so you are the little child off Ancientgreymon and Ancientgarurumon." Said Izumi and Flamon nodded in response.  
  
"Well can we go now?" asked Flamon.  
  
"Yea." Said Kouichi and they all headed to a Trailmon that would bring them to the digital world.  
  
*******  
  
When they found a trailmon that was going to the real world they got in.  
  
"So Takuya is you're little brother from the past?" asked Izumi who was really excited about Takuya being a digimon's past brother.  
  
"Yes when are you going to stop asking I'm getting annoyed." Said Strabimon and stoke Flamon's hair who where sleeping with his head on his lap.  
  
Kouji was sitting on the other side and looked how peaceful Flamon was lying on Strabimon's lap.  
  
Kouichi saw how jealous Kouji was because off Flamon.  
  
"Kouji why are you jealous off Strabimon. I understand Strabimon well because me and Strabimon have gone through the same thing," said Kouichi.  
  
"Its just Strabimon dont care if anything happens just if he have Flamon he can kill people Flamon love or he is getting much closer to." Said Kouji and still looked at Strabimon.  
  
"Kouji I think you shall give Strabimon a little time with Takuya do you understand what I mean?" Asked Kouichi.  
  
"Okay but just a little time." Said Kouji and sent an evil glare at Strabimon.  
  
When they had come to the real world they walked their each way home.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey I hope you like this chapter and I want atleast some reviews before I update the next chapter.  
  
So please review please. 


	7. Meeting Takuya's family

I really love you  
  
Chapter 7: Meeting Takuya's family  
  
By Dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya had turned back to his human form.  
  
Takuya and Strabimon walked toward Takuya's home.  
  
"Um, little brother how is your new family?" Asked Strabimon  
  
"They are really great, a perfect family for me." Said Takuya. When Takuya looked toward Strabimon he saw him looked at the ground with a mad look on his face.  
  
"Strabimon what is wrong?" asked Takuya  
  
"You dont like you're real family right." He said and looked at Takuya with hate in his eyes.  
  
"I never said that Strabimon, and I never got to know our family but I'm glad that I have you back and all." Said Takuya and smiled toward Strabimon.  
  
That made Strabimon really glad.  
  
"And I just need to tell my mom about this." Said Takuya and they continue on their way.  
  
*******  
  
Kouji and Kouichi where walking toward Kouichi's home and Kouji was with him since it was this week they where going to sleep at their mothers house.  
  
"Kouichi do you think it was smart to let Takuya be alone with that stupid Strabimon?" asked Kouji with much jealous in his voice.  
  
"Kouji let them be alone this week I think they both will need it and you to get you're jealousy to be gone." Said Kouichi and looked over to Kouji to see him blush.  
  
"Okay but I dont like him, thats all." Said Kouji and tried to hide his blush.  
  
"You and Strabimon are jealous off each other." Said Kouichi and giggled a little.  
  
"Well can we talk about something else?" asked Kouji  
  
"Yea sure." Said Kouichi  
  
******  
  
Takuya and Strabimon had just reach Takuya's house.  
  
"Um what will your parents say now?" asked Strabimon  
  
"I dont know." Said Takuya and then they walked inside.  
  
When they walked in they meet Takuya's mother who just looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Mom what is wrong?" asked Takuya  
  
"That wolf." She said and pointed at Strabimon.  
  
"Dont worry mom I tell you every thing." Said Takuya and walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Fine but ceep him from me." Said Takuya's mom  
  
"That is okay." Said Takuya and they walked in to the sitting room.  
  
Takuya was sitting beside Strabimon on a cough, and his parents were sitting on the other side off the table on the cough.  
  
"So who is that wolf Takuya?" Asked Takuya's dad.  
  
"It's not a wolf dad he is a digimon and his name is Strabimon. But when I was gone, I found something that I had lost and I know this will shock you. Strabimon is my past Brother. He was my big brother before my soul was sent to you and I still am that digimon type I was before I was born as a human." Takuya said and looked up at his parents.  
  
His parents looked at him in shock.  
  
"Can you stop and look like that, its really late and I think me and my little brother need to sleep we have been walking the whole day." Said Strabimon coldly.  
  
"Dont worry you get use to him." Said Takuya and looked at Strabimon.  
  
"Well maybe he is right it's been a long day, and Takuya make a place in you're room where Strabimon can sleep." Said Takuya's mom  
  
"Mom, dad are you okay with this?" asked Takuya.  
  
"We just need to think about what you have just been telling us, just go to bed now okay." Said Takuya's mom.  
  
"Okay." Said Takuya and walked up to his room with Strabimon and made a bed to him.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Here you have chapter 7. And if you want to read the next chapter I want atleast 3 reviews. So it's up to you. So please review please.  
  
KellyQ: Thank you so much I hope you will like this one to.  
  
Splash-Yaoiluw: Thank you so much and thank you so much for your help. 


	8. I want to sleep

**Dragi**_: I am really sorry it has taken so long time for me to update this story. I have had a major writer block on this but hope you are happy that I finally update this story._

**Ouryuumon**_: Believe me we had really trouble to write this chapter. But on with the story._

**I really love you**

**Chapter 8: **_I want to sleep_

**By dragi**

Takuya woke up to see that Strabimon had come in his bed instead of the one he had made for Strabimon. He saw that Strabimon was awake but he didn't say anything just looked at Takuya.

"Strabimon why are you lying here and not in your own bed?" Takuya asked sleepy.

"I wanted to be in bed with you like we did on the old days." Answer Strabimon.

"Okay-but I should get up though."

Takuya sat up but Strabimon took wrapped an arm around Takuya and pulled him down onto the bed.

"You will not go before its okay with me." Said Strabimon in his cold voice.

"But Strabimon I want to get up." Takuya told Strabimon who just ignore it.

"If you don't do as I say, we're going back home."

Takuya stopped-feeling a shiver run through his body. He laid back down rolled over and cuddled up to Strabimon. He really didn't want to lay there all day. He wanted to get up, walk around; say 'hi' to his parents, get something to eat and visit Kouji.

Takuya's mother and father was sitting down on the couch and talking about what had just happen the day before. They where talking about Strabimon. When they looked into the wolf's yellow eyes they saw not many emotions and his eyes didn't show much then just anger, jealous and hate. But for what they didn't know.

"Yuriko he can be dangerous." Said Takuya's dad.

"But Hiroshi we have to try. He can't be that hard to take care of." Said Yuriko.

"I know but I'm scared that he will do something to Takuya or our family." Said Hiroshi.

"I think we should see how things go this week before we say anything." Said Yuriko to Hiroshi.

Mr. Kanbara nodded his head. What else could they do?

Takuya was still lying on the bed in Strabimon's arms. He had changed to Flamon since Strabimon wanted him to change to that form.

They had now been lying like this in 4 hours.

"Strabimon when can we get up?" Takuya asked.

"When I feel for it." Said Strabimon and hugged Takuya closer too him.

"But Strabi I want to play." Said Takuya, since he was now Flamon he loved to play.

"You have to wait a bi more." Said Strabimon

"Fine but I want to play soon. I don't want to sleep all day." Said Takuya.

**TBC**

**Dragi**_: sorry that this chapter is so short. Its just I have a major writer block on this story._

**Ouryuumon**_: We don't know when we will update this story again, because of the writer block. We was able to write this one so we hope you are happy._

**Dragi:**_ And thank you all who have reviewed to my story._

kellyQ:_ Well you will find out later but. And I will try and have Takuya's parents talking to Strabimon._

Blake14:_ Thank you and sorry it took so long time._

takuya:_ thank you and sorry it took so long time for me to update sorry._

Kumori sakusha formerly Saelbu_: Thank you. And sorry it took so long time for me to update._

KendoSakuyamon_: thank you so much. Here you got the next chapter too. Yea that would be really nice to get a giant wolf in the room. _

Yami onno134: _Oki and its ok. Sorry it took some time for me to update._

Zoleth_: Thank you._


End file.
